


Mourning

by j_gabrielle



Series: Days That Never Were [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Blackout never happened, Drabble Collection, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles isn't ready for the responsibility of kids, but Monroe is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10th June 2013 as a multi-chaptered drabble fic. After some thought, I reckon this would do better as a series of individual fics. It seemed like it would be easier to read. 
> 
> Apologies if this has caused anyone any form of trouble.

The skies rained and poured, unleashing their sorrow on the world. All the mourners have gone inside to seek the comfort shelter and the liquid warmth from the barkeep. It’s just Miles and the rain.

“You look like a drowned cat.” Okay, so not that alone then.

Bass comes up to stand next to him, flipping his coat collar for all the good it will do for him. Miles has had to talk to more people in one afternoon than he had had to in a year. All those faces melding together to form a sea of indiscernible features that he can no longer tell one from the other. Bass presses their shoulders close.

Miles looks out at the water colour landscape, feeling a choked sob welling up in him. “What am I gonna do Bass?” He whispers, voice rough from emotion and disuse. “What do I even know about kids?”

He turns to face his best friend, watching blue eyes soften sadly. “I’m sorry Miles…” He lets himself fall and wrap his arms around Bass’s own shaking shoulders. “I’m so, so sorry.” Miles clings on, one hand grabbing the fabric of his dark grey coat, burying his face into the side of a slender pale neck. It is then that he remembers that Ben and Rachel were just as good as family to Bass who has already lost the one he was born to.

Miles can pick out Charlie and Danny where they sit in front of the TV. Do they know that they’ve just buried their parents? Do they know that they’ll never hear their voices again? Never hold them close? Miles feels like his heart could break anew with the fresh wave of sorrow that comes crashing over him.

“I’ll help okay? I’ll do what I can for you. For them. We’re… We’re family, okay?” Bass leans away only to press their foreheads together, their breaths starting to fog in the light of the dying sun. There is a river of water that streams down his face, and Miles reaches to trace it with his finger. “I’ll be there. If you want me.”

Miles swallows, barking a sudden broken laugh. “I’ll always want you next to me.”

 


End file.
